Teddy and Roxy
by PermeliaSong
Summary: The friendship between Roxanne and Teddy slowly turns to love.
1. Flowers

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Summary: ___The friendship between Roxanne and Teddy slowly turns to love_. For **XHarryxGinnyxloveX's **_All Things Are Connected Challenge. _

Thanks to _Dragons in the Orchard_ for betaing. 

Prompt: _Flowers_

Flowers 

When Roxanne was seven, her older brother Fred and her cousin James bet her five sickles that she wouldn't eat the four purple flowers that he had found somewhere in the Burrow's garden. Roxanne, being the fearless person she was, accepted. She brought the first purple flower up towards her waiting mouth, but as the flower neared her lips a pale hand reached out and grabbed hers. She glanced up to see Teddy, who had been sitting on the grass with Victoire when he looked up and saw the purple flowers in their hands. His face was crimson with anger, and his usual turquoise hair was fiery red. He snatched the flower from her hand and threw it on the ground. He turned to look at Fred and James, who smiled innocently at him.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? Those are poisonous!" he shouted at them.

"Come off it Ted," James said rolling his eyes. "We weren't really going to let her eat them."

"Yeah, Ted." Fred smiled at the older boy, and nodded.

"I'm not buying that shite!" Teddy raged. He turned back to Roxanne, who was staring at him in awe. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and smiled at him. "Yeah, but they promised me five sickles."

"The deal was for you to eat the flowers, since you did not uphold your end of the bargain we don't have to uphold ours," James said smartly, folding his arms.

"Give her the five sickles, James," Teddy growled. James frowned and rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins. He placed them into Roxanne's waiting hand. She grinned in satisfaction.

It was that day that Teddy Lupin became her favorite person.


	2. Bird Song

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Prompt: _Bird Song_

Bird Song

They lay on the cool, wet grass, staring up at the thick canopy that shaded them from the sun's penetrating rays. The forest was alive; she could hear the animals calling to one another from a distance, the crickets were chirruping and the birds were singing their beautiful songs. She smiled to herself as she breathed slowly, in and out, smelling the sweet smell that the forest flowers around her gave off. She could hear her companion's breathing as well, and she could have sworn his heartbeat, too. She quieted her thoughts and listened in. At first it was faint but then it began to grow louder and louder. It _was_ his heartbeat! It was slow and steady, like the beating of a drum.

"Keep your eyes closed and tell me what bird is singing right now," Teddy said softly.

Roxanne listened for a moment to the sound; she smiled to herself. "It's…it's a Golden Oriole. It's a lovely song."

"That it is," he agreed. She heard rustling then, and felt his warm body heat engulf her. "We should head back; your mother would kill me if we stayed out any longer."

She opened her eyes and looked directly at him. He was staring down at her, his hair framing his handsome face. She sighed softly and nodded before sitting up. As she placed her shoes back onto her feet she turned to him.

"Teddy," she called out to him.

"Yes Roxanne," he replied as he pulled his jumper over his head.

"Do you and Victoire ever have nature walks like us?" she asked.

Teddy shook his head. "No, we don't."

Roxanne, being the curious eleven-year old that she was, pressed on. "Why not?"

Teddy sighed and thought for a moment before he spoke. "Because she doesn't like this sort of thing. She finds it…a waste of time."

Roxanne stood up and walked over to him, and placed her hands on her hips. "Well I don't think this is a waste of time; I think this is pretty bloody amazing."

He chuckled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the younger girl.

It was that day that Roxanne Weasley became his favorite person.


	3. Rabbits

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Prompt: _Rabbits_

Rabbits

Their annoying cackling rang in her ears as she walked briskly down the corridors, pushing past the people in her way as she headed towards the Transfiguration Courtyard where her two cousins were waiting for her by the tree. Roxanne threw her things down on the ground as she approached them. She was sure that her ink bottle had been broken.

"What happened, Roxanne?" Dominique asked her, walking over and placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Roxanne took a deep breath. "Those damned Slytherins have been following me and taunting me all day. Now the whole damn school is giving me dirty looks."

"I heard them down the corridor," Molly said, walking to her two cousins. She patted Roxanne on the back. Lorcan had been coming to Roxanne for advice on Molly, who he had a crush on. The night before he came and told her that he had asked her out, and she had accepted. He gave Roxanne a peck on the lips and a hug to thank her for all her help; it was during that time that Emily Bulstrode had caught them. The next thing Roxanne knew, she was the biggest slag in school.

"Well," said a voice from behind them. "If it isn't the Weasel whores." Roxanne gritted her teeth and turned around to face Pamela Parkinson and her cronies. Some students stopped their discussions and turned to watch the confrontation that was going on in front of them.

"Molly, how does it feel to know that your own cousin is shagging your boyfriend?" she sneered.

"Bugger off Pamela!" Dominique shouted; her face was redder then Molly's hair.

"Now that's no way to talk to your superiors, Weasel," Pamela said as she reached into her pocket to grab her wand. But Roxanne was quicker.

"_Lapifors_!" The next thing anyone else knew, Pamela and her friends were no longer teenage girls, but fat, fluffy brown rabbits. The students around them burst out laughing, and Dominique was laughing hysterically while Molly tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"MS. WEASLEY!" boomed a voice from the crowd of students that had now gathered around the three girls. Roxanne frowned when she heard that voice and turned to see Professor Theodore Lupin standing there. He waved his wand and the rabbits turned back into girls.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin for bullying a student," he said, frowning. "Now I suggest you all get to your classes before I start shaving more points off."

The crowd began to disperse, leaving only Roxanne and Teddy standing there. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Pretty good spell, don't you think?"

"No, it wasn't. What if that spell had gone wrong, Ms. Weasley?" Teddy said his voice stern. She hated when he called her that.

"Well it didn't go wrong," she said defiantly, folding her arms.

"What if it did!" he said loudly. "You could have seriously harmed them, and it wouldn't just have been twenty points, it would have been expulsion!"

She didn't speak, just kept her eyes away from him. She hated being yelled at, especially by him. As he began to walk away, she couldn't stop herself blurting out, "You know ever since Victoire broke up with you, you've acted like a bloody git!"

He stopped in his tracks, while keeping his back to her; he spoke in the most dangerous voice she had ever heard. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and a week's worth of detentions. Maybe some time with Mr. Filch can give you a new perspective on life." And with that he headed towards his class, leaving her standing there speechless.


	4. Letter

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Prompt: _Letter_

Letter

Teddy was right about one thing, a week's worth of detention with Filch did give her a new perspective; on the last day of her detention sentence, she came to the conclusion that she hated Teddy Lupin and that she was never going to speak to him again. When she had told Molly this, her cousin giggled and told her that she was being ridiculous. However, the red-headed girl was completely surprised when Roxanne told them that she was not going to Hagrid's—where Teddy and Professor Longbottom would also be—for tea. Dominique had laughed, but when she found out that she was being serious, she was shocked. After trying hard to convince her to change her mind, they left with a solemn goodbye.

Roxanne stopped going to get-togethers when she knew that Teddy would be present. She even stopped participating in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. After months of give him the cold shoulder, she was surprised one morning when she received a letter from him, given to her by Louis. It read:

_Roxy,_

_This evening I'm going to take a nature walk in The Black Forest, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me__?_

—_Teddy_

Roxanne frowned at the letter, then reached into her bag and pulled out a quill and parchment and wrote back to him:

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_As flattered as I am that you've taken time out of your busy schedule to think of me, I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Seeing __as__ how I've decided to hate you for all eternity. Good day._

_Sincerely,_

_Roxanne A. Weasley_


	5. Birthday

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Prompt: _Birthday_

Birthday

Roxanne sat on the cold stone bench staring blankly at the forest. She hated Scorpius Malfoy, he was a real bastard. What kind of person breaks up with someone on their birthday?

"Roxy," said a soft voice. She looked up to see Teddy standing there, dressed casually in jeans and a button down shirt. She had forgotten there was a Hogsmeade trip. "May I join you?"

Roxanne burst into a fit of sobs, fresh tears falling down her pretty face. Teddy sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her face into his chest, and cried. "My boobs are nice, too."

He held her tighter, rubbing her back softly. "It's okay, Roxy. You'll meet a guy who will treat you with the respect you deserve."

She lifted her head up and looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

"Really," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Teddy. Oh… and I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment."

"Silent treatment? I hadn't even noticed that you weren't speaking to me," he said playfully. She chuckled.

"I've missed you Roxanne." She stared into his deep blue eyes; he leaned down slowly, his eyes on hers the whole time. He pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he smiled at her.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Roxanne."

On that day, Teddy Lupin realized that he was in love with Roxanne Weasley.


	6. Rain

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Prompt: _Rain_

Rain

The rain was falling heavily down upon the couple as they ran to find shelter, the older boy holding her hand as he led her under a nearby bridge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, and apparated them away. They arrived at his flat in London; he switched on the lights revealing the messy apartment. He blushed and told her to make herself at home. Teddy went into his bedroom to get himself some clean, dry clothes. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out one of his old Weird Sisters shirts and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. When he entered the living room, Roxanne was standing there—her wet clothes were discarded on the cluttered floor—in only her bra and panties. He let the clothes slip from his hands. He quickly went over to her and lifted her up, taking her to his bedroom.

That night, Teddy told Roxanne that he loved her for the first time.


	7. Roses

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Prompt: _Roses_

Roses

Everyone had smiles on their faces as they turned to watch the beautiful bride and her father, arm in arm, walk down the aisle towards the eager man who could not stop smiling. Each bridesmaid, as well as the bride, held a bouquet of white roses. When Roxanne and George stopped a few feet away from the groom, George turned to her and lifted her veil. He smiled at his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her to Teddy, who was struggling to contain himself.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Then the ceremony began.


End file.
